The Gray Summer
by LovelessNeko-Chan
Summary: Gray is a member of the Snow Cat tribe of the north found by Ur. Many years later he is living in Fiore and on the same team as Natsu and the gang. Slowly he begins to come into his Snow Cat heritage. Natsu/Neko!Gray Mpreg
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except the computer I'm typing this on… and my own demented fantasies…

AN: This will be Yaoi, Natsu/Gray and yes I made Gray a neko. Why? I felt like it. I thought it was cute. Flames will be fed to Natsu so he can kick butt. THIS IS RATED M! Little children skedaddle. First chapter is short. Possible MPREG! May have it, may not. Most likely it will. The title has to do with the pairing..other than that? Not much..

_Prologue_

_Humans._ I mused to myself, seeing my rescuers, an adult female wizard and her young apprentice. _My parents... they said that humans brought nothing but evil. Surely, that can't be true. After all, these two rescued me, right?_

"What do we have here? A member of the Snow Cat tribe, huh?" The female drawled as she circled me like a vulture over a carcass. "What's your name, kid?"

"What is it to ya, old woman?" I hissed, laying my ears against my head while my tail swished angrily behind me. "I'm grateful for you saving me but your presence is no longer needed." Her young white haired apprentice laughed at my kittenish anger.

"You should show it more if you are truly grateful. The great Ur didn't need to save your pathetic life, ya damn cat! Show some respect!" The white haired boy approached threateningly. "OW! What was that for?" He exclaimed looking up at his master whose fist was still raised.

"You don't need to say things like that! A wizard's duty is to protect the people. Remember this, Lyon. Do not threaten the poor boy. He has been through enough already without adding you to the mix."

I watched the duo, ears perked in agitation and curiosity. The woman, whose name was Ur I suppose, turned and stared at me and I immediately went into defense mode. Chuckling, she walked straight up to me and kneeled in the snow, all the while never lessening her intense gaze. "Don't be so scared, little one. I'm not going to harm you, and neither is Lyon there. You can trust us." She reached her hand out towards me. Startled, I swiped her hand with my own clawed one causing her to withdraw her appendage and check the damage.

"Stay away from me," I hissed while cowering in fear,"Humans can never be trusted! They murdered my village!" Tears sprung to life in my eyes. "I never needed to be rescued in the first place, so just leave me be." Before I knew it, I was wrapped in a warm motherly embrace. It was then I fully broke down, that dam holding back my tears shattered and I sobbed against Ur's chest. "WHY? What did my people do to the humans? We never deserved this!"

"Shhh. It's ok now. I won't allow anyone to hurt you. As long as I'm around you're safe from anyone who seeks to harm you." A soft and gentle hand stroked my ears and hair as the events from the past days finally caught up with me in the form of exhaustion. I could feel myself start to slip into unconsciousness in the arms of an unknown human woman and under the watchful and sorrowful eyes of her apprentice.

AN: Woo! My first fanfiction! Probly sucks huh? Oh well… Read and review my dear people of ffn!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everyone on the planet should know that I am NOT Hiro Mashima and so therefore I do NOT own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated with it.

AN: I wanna thank those of you have reviewed or even considered to read the prologue of my little ficcy here. Heck, even those who just read the summary. I also wanna thank those who favorite it!

Warning: OOC , Mpreg, Yaoi, the extreme warping of reality because of how insane my brain is. Changes in POV will be stated. And the DO THE LALALALA is the line break….

_Chapter 1_

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy asked while glancing at the slumped form of the pink-haired Dragon Slayer's boyfriend. "What's wrong with Gray? He's been sitting like that since I came in today."

"Hmmm?" Natsu forced the food he had shoved in his mouth down his throat and looked at the Snow Cat. Noting the forlorn expression on his love's face he turned towards the calendar on the wall. "That's right…It's today, isn't it?" He asked to himself.

Lucy looked at the calendar but noted nothing that should be causing Gray's depression. "What's today?"

"The anniversary of his village's destruction. I don't know that much about it. He still refuses to tell me about that portion of his past. It also just so happens to be his 18th birthday."

"That's horrible," Lucy gasped bringing her hand up to her chest looking at Gray with an expression full of worry, "I can't believe something like that happened, let alone on his birthday of all days."

Natsu's expression hardened into one of pure determination. "He will be. I'll make certain of it."

**Gray's POV**

_I really love Natsu but, man; he needs to get it stuck in that pea-sized brain of his that I can hear everything that he and Lucy say to each other. I know they just want to keep me happy but, this is something that they have no control over._

"Hey, Gray. Come on we're gonna go do a job." Natsu exclaimed as he suddenly stood and rushed towards me. Immediately I leaned backwards in my chair as my lover's face filled my vision. "Just you, me, Happy and Lucy. Come on. What do ya say? It'll be just what you need to take your mind of things."

I started to shake my head, "I don't think-"

"You are going and that is final, Gray." I blanched at the sight Natsu's glare. Normally, I wouldn't even give him so much as a blink in response but today, he meant business and he wasn't going to back down for anything.

"Ok…I'll go." _If only to spare myself the trouble of getting into another fight with the damn lizard._

"Woo-hoo! Come on Lucy and grab Happy too! We're off to see a man about a bird!" Natsu exclaimed while leaping into the air celebrating. With a sigh, Lucy turned to the bar counter where Happy lay, sleeping, whispering 'Sorry,' to the poor cat.

"I'm tired, Lucy." _That poor cat… _

"I know, but just think of all the fish we can get with the reward money, Happy." Lucy attempted to perk the cat up. _That'll probably work._

"Aye! Fish!" _Yup. It worked._

With my ears laid back in resignation, I stood and followed Natsu to the door. "What was that about a bird?"

**;;;!DO THE LALALALALA!;;; (Scene change)**

"That was not a bird, Natsu! That thing was a fucking demon!" I snarled at him while he laughed the who experience off.

"You're just pissed because the bird tried to eat your tail. Anyways, it wasn't a demon. It was a pet bird that escaped." Hearing giggles behind me I twisted around to glare at Lucy and the flying cat that swiftly hid behind Lucy's back.

"Quit laughing at my tail, dammit!" It seemed yelling at them only served to make them laugh harder.

"We- we're sorry, Gray! B-But! It's so funny looking!" The celestial wizard had to hold her stomach from laughing too much. "It hurts! Too funny!"

_I'm going to kill that bloody bird if I see it one more time. It's going to take forever to get my fur untangled and smoothed out. Sometimes, I hate having a long-haired tail._

"I don't see why anyone would keep that thing as a pet. It's almost as big a house."

Natsu rubbed his chin in thought, "I dunno. I guess some people like the exotic." He turned to me and gave me one of the most heart-warming smiles I've ever seen him use.

"What's with that look, Natsu? And what does that mean 'some people like the exotic'? What are you implying, Natsu?" I stopped to watch him as he walked up to me. "Natsu? What are you do- Mmmph!" As soon as his lips touched mine I could feel my cheeks reddening.

Natsu's hands found themselves winding in my hair and stroking my ears. "Natsu…" I moaned.

"What I…was…implying…my dear kitten…" Natsu gasped between kisses, "Is…that...I myself…have a love for the exotic." I was nearly melting in his arms at this point.

"Oh, come on guys! I want to get back to the guild before sundown." We broke apart, Natsu's grin infecting me.

"Aye! I want fish already!"

"Ok, ok. We're going." Grabbing my hand, Natsu started running. "Hurry up, Lucy!"

_I love this man. I never want to leave him._

AN: WOO! 'Nother chapter done! Review. *yawn* I'm gonna go to sleep now


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Another chapter! Woooooooo… This actually started writing itself when I was attempting to sleep at 5 in the morning. I ended up typing the beginning on my phone and sent it to my email. Feel free to point out any typos as I do not have a beta. And I am completely stoked about getting Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep because I have like 20 days before I can pick it up from the store cuz I pre-ordered it and I still have to get my psp fixed. Also sorry it's late and stuff cuz my laptop charger is dying and thus I can't really use it but I'm gonna post what I have.

WARNING: This is where it starts to get M rated. As in sexual things are going to be happening in this chapter. Dun like, Dun read. Problem solved. You have been warned. Also as this my first real citrusy thing I have written in my life it may in fact suck, but I'll leave that up to you to decide. I'm taking liberties on Dragon Slayer mating rituals, so yea.

_Chapter 2_

_**There is a legend amongst the Snow Cat people that the gods during a time of great chaos, when the Snow Cat population had dwindled to that of a mere few and any hope of the survival of the tribe was fading; The gods chose the less masculine of the males left and gave them a special ability. The ability to go into heat and bear children like their female counter-parts. With this new found hope they repopulated and brought strength to the Snow Cat tribe. There became a split in the tribe's men from that point on. Those who could bear children were grouped with the women and were deemed "Submissive" males, while those that could not became the "Dominate". The first New Moon after a male's 18**__**th**__** birthday would reveal whether they would be a Submissive and go into their first heat or nothing would occur and they would be labeled a Dominate. **_

_And that is where I'm at now… _Cursing my Snow Cat heritage and locking myself in my small rented apartment, suffering from an unbearable heat that was coming from within that was originating in my lower abdomen. The sole sign that I was a Submissive Snow Cat male, and that my womb was ready to carry children at last. Cumming with a groan for the 7th time since my heat began late last night. Shakily, I brought my hand up to my lips and licked my seed off.

"Dammit! Why won't this damn heat stop?" Panting, I leaned my head against the wall of my bathroom. "I don't want to be a Submissive. I don't even like little kids." The heat swelled once again, overfilling my apartment with my pheromones, signaling to every Dominate regardless of species, that there was a Submissive for the taking.

"Why me?" I screamed as the heat consumed me. Reaching down between my legs, I found my member erect even after 7 rounds. Grasping it firmly with my right hand I began to slowly stroke, rubbing my thumb over the leaking slit. My left hand dropping down to fondle my sac. I leaned forward onto my knees, panting rapidly, ears back against my skull. Slowly, I reached around to my entrance and impaled myself on two of fingers. Arching my back and moaning, I noticed through the haze of heavy arousal that there was no pain just increased pleasure. Still stroking myself, I began to thrust in and out of my body scissoring the fingers subconsciously wishing it was something larger. Altering the angle of penetration, I managed to brush against my prostrate.

"Oh gods." I choked out in ecstasy. I soon doubled my efforts a crescendo of pleasure washing over me as I came to an earth shattering orgasm, my cum splashing against the tiled floor of my bathroom.

"NATSU!"

Removing my fingers from my entrance I fell to the floor gasping for breath, my vision growing dark. One last thought floating across my fleeting consciousness. _I need…my mate._

__o-_o-_o-_o-_o-_o-_o-_o-This is a line break _o-_o-_o-_o-_o-_o-_o-_o-_

"I'm stuffed! I think that was the best meal of my life. What do you think, Happy?" A certain pink haired Dragon Slayer looked down to his waddling partner beside him.

"Aye! I really liked that grilled fish." With a sigh the blue cat pat his bulging stomach.

With aloud laugh Natsu stretched his arms above his head. "I think even ate more than I did this time!"

"Nu-uh! Nobody could ever do that Natsu. After all you're a bottomless pit when it comes to anything edible" The small cat protested. "It's impossible to out eat you."

"Shhhh. Did you hear that?" Natsu questioned as he tilted his head towards the sound

"Hmm? Hear what?"

Grinning lecherously Natsu chuckled. "Sounds like somebody is getting some." The faint sounds of moans filtering through the air into Natsu's sensitive ears. "Wish I was the lucky bastard."

"You are so crude, N-"

"NATSU!" Aforementioned dragon slayer turned blushing to Happy who stared back in shock.

"Was it just me, or did that sound like Gray to you?"

"A-aye." Natsu turned to the direction the scream came from.

"Happy. I want you to go home without me. Ok? I'm gonna go check on Gray."

"Are you sure, Natsu?" The Dragon Slayer nodded. "Ok. I'll meet you back home when you're done." With that, the cat flew ahead to wear their own apartment was, on the opposite side of town.

'_What ARE you doing Gray? Well, besides the obvious.' _With a quick sniff to the air noting the distinct tang of a Submissive in heat, Natsu raced off into the moonless night.

__o-_o-_o-_o-_o-_o-_o-_o-This is a line break _o-_o-_o-_o-_o-_o-_o-_o-_

**Back into Gray's POV**

_He's here. Why is he here? _The pounding on the door rousing me from my rest and reawakening the heat pulsing through my body. The presence of a Dominate making the heat much more unbearable.

"N-Natsuuu…" I moaned as another spike of uncontrollable arousal went through me. The pounding ceased as Natsu called out.

"Gray? Open up! I can smell the heat from blocks away. Let me help you." He seemed to beg. "I know you're afraid, Gray. Afraid of being mated to someone who will just use you. I love you, Gray. I want to be with you forever."

Shaking from his heartfelt words, I staggered to my bedroom and pulled my sheet from my bed wrapping it around myself. I slowly made my way to my front door, where Natsu's scent was strongest. _Please…Let this decision be the right one._ With shaky hands I unlocked the door and pulled. And there was the man I loved with all of my heart. The one I wanted to be mated with forever. The one I wanted to father my children. With a sigh I let myself fall into his chest, his arms coming around to hold me. _He's shaking too. Is my heat really affecting him that badly?_ His arms tightening around me as I whimpered from another pulse of heat radiating through my blood. My ears back in embarrassment as he nuzzled my hair, breathing in my scent with a sigh.

"Everything is going to be alright, Gray." He whispered into my ear as he picked me up bridal style and carried me into my apartment, shutting the door and laying me on my bed.

And everything was.

AN: Sorry to cut it off but as I said my laptop is dying. If you want me to continue the lemon in the next chapter, then tell me. If not. I really don't care because I am highly impatient when it comes to my video games and the wait for Birth by Sleep is killing me right now.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello. I am back with another chapter and my sister is graciously allowing me to use her brand new laptop to type it while she is away at a graduation party. I originally wrote it out by hand while in Saturday school last year and it was probably the most awkward moment I had at school. By all means point out any errors you find because I need to learn from my mistakes. As always it is un-beta'd and un-edited.**

**Before we get started, this chunk was originally part of the chapter but it kind of interrupted the flow of it. However, it is vital information pertaining to Snow Cat reproduction. It is also in the point of view of Gray. Enjoy this and the actual chapter following. **

**THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS BASICALLY ONE GIANT SEX SCENE. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT OR YOU AREN'T OLD ENOUGH TO, SKIP THIS CHAPTER. **

Birth canal. Many things come to mind when that word is said, but to a Submissive male Snow Cat, it generally means pain. The pain that comes with opening the canal before penetration, the pain of penetration, and the pain of birth; a Sub male will experience it all. The birth canal is located between the balls and the anus, pretty simple, right? Wrong. You can't find it just by looking. It's covered by thin skin that has to be pierced by something sharp, like claws. Did I forget to mention that it has thousands of little nerve endings making that experience the most agonizing of your life. The good part is, it only has to be broken once, like a woman's hymen. Once broken and the deed done, it reseals itself magically until arousal or the birthing process.

Having sex through my birth canal is the only way I can get pregnant, the only way a Submissive male can have children as our seed is infirtile …and the only way I can bond to my partner. When I become bonded to my mate I am basically enslaved to them by the bonding magic. If they order me to do something I have to do it, that is the way the bonding magic works. This is the reason why choosing the correct mate is so important, the bond is for life. No escape for those bonded to abusive mates.

I'm pretty sure you're just here for the XXX-activities that go on between me and Natsu, so I'll quit boring you with that. Now, onto the show you dirty voyeurs.

_**_-_-_-_-_You dirty dirty people_-_-_-_-_**_

The panting, the moans, the feel of Natsu's warm tongue slide up my neck only fanned that fire into a raging inferno. _I seriously can't believe that I'm doing this. Oh gods, what am I doing?_ I had planned on remaining locked away until my heat had passed but fate, it seems, has other plans. I love Natsu so much, but to involve him in this ancient magic is too much. He wasn't supposed to get involved in this.

A sharp nip to my feline ear sent me back to reality. My ear flicked back involuntarily as I struggled to keep control of the animal inside. I pulled Natsu closer when what I wanted was to push him away as his hot tongue started its journey south.

"W-wait, Natsu," the Dragonslayer paying no heed to my cry, too lost in the scent of my pheromones to hear me. I gave a sharp tug on his rosy locks. "Natsu! Please stop!"

He finally snapped out of his trance and his eyes instantly clouded over with worry. "What's wrong?"

"There's something that I need to tell you before this can continue. If we do this and it's not done anally I'll be bonded to you forever. I'll die when you die, I'll never be able to love anybody else; I'll be yours completely for the rest of your life."

"Gray, my precious kitty, I'll never let you go. I vow to be faithful to you, to treat you how you want to be treated. There is no limit to how much love I hold for you." Natsu cradled my shaking body in his arms, nuzzling my ear. A whole new spike of heat raced through my nerves as he concluded in one last husky whisper, "I'll remain yours forever, Gray."

My Dragonslayer turned my head to face him and captured my lips in a heated kiss. Panting, I pulled away only to embrace him once again. "Thank you."

Natsu's fiery kisses once again began to cover my body as I lay back onto my pillows. I covered my face with my forearm trying in vain to hide the blush that spread across my face and body. The heat raged deep within, and my erection throbbed with anticipation. Each brush, bite and whisper of breath against my skin brought a symphony of purrs, gasps and pleasured moans from my throat. My mind going blank from the pleasure my lover was giving me.

Natsu's breath tickled my thighs and brushed against my straining member. A cry leaked from my throat and I bucked my hips upwards. A small chuckle was the only response I got.

"You really want it don't you?"

"Fuck, Natsu. Please! I fucking need it!" My voice was strained with arousal. I removed my arm from my eyes and instantly regretted it. The sight of Natsu's grin above my cock only served to arouse me even further. _How can anyone be this hard and still be alive?_

Natsu's hand ghosted up my trembling thigh and started rolling my balls between his fingertips. My cock was directly under his mouth and within a split second it disappeared inside that hot wet cavern. I very nearly almost came right then. His head bobbed on my erection and his tongue swirled and pressed against the slit. Each motion pulled me closer to that edge of sweet release.

"Natsu, I'm gonna— "His efforts doubled and I was writhing in pure ecstasy. Mewls of pleasure escaped from my mouth with each passing second. I was treading the edge my whole entire body shaking and I fell, a white light blinding me. A wordless scream erupted from my throat as my useless seed burst from my body and into Natsu's mouth. He drank it all down.

Slowly, I drifted back from my high still gasping from the experience. After he had taken all that I had to offer, he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against my own. His tongue slipped into my mouth along with the bitter and salty taste of my seed. He pulled back, eyes bright.

"How are we going to do this? Anal or…" Natsu trailed off his eyes meeting with mine. I stroked his face and spread my legs presenting my hidden entrance.

"I want to be yours forever, Natsu." A warm smile spread across his face and he kissed me gently.

With great care he ran a clawed finger from my sac to where the skin covered my canal. "You sure, Gray?"

I nodded. "Do it." Natsu gathered my body into his lap, my tail twitching out to the side from where it was trapped between our bodies. Turning I buried my face into his neck and I felt him position his claw.

"Remember, I love you, Gray." With a well-controlled thrust of his hand, my world exploded in agony. White hot pain rolled in waves and I was unable to hold back my scream. I bit into Natsu's neck and clawed his chest. Natsu held onto me stroking my head and whispered words or comfort into my ears. Moments passed before I was able to unclench my jaws and release Natsu's bloody neck. Blood was everywhere. It leaked from Natsu's already healing wounds and from my newly opened passage.

"Is the pain gone yet?" Weakly, I nodded and Natsu sighed in relief. I pushed myself away from him and lay back down on my bed, away from the cooling puddle of blood. "Are you sure you still want to finish this?"

"The heat isn't going to go away without it, Natsu. Please, I want—I need this. Fill me and make me yours." I spread my legs inviting him to come forward. Slowly, Natsu crawled across the bed and covered my body with his. His erection brushing against my returning one. His eyes flickered up to meet mine, silently confirming that this was what I wanted. I nodded.

Natsu lined his cock up with my still bloody entrance. He grabbed my hands and covered my lips with his own. I felt him breathe in and release a shaky breath. His hips rolled forward and he was inside me. The pain was less intense but still there. Natsu's cock filled me.

"So tight," Natsu gasped as I released a shuddering moan.

_ He's actually inside me .I feel so full, so complete. _He withdrew and pushed fully back in.Natsu soon had a rhythm going that had me running my claws down his back arching my own. I could feel each thrust hit the entrance to my womb as he pounded inside of me. He was just as desperate to reach climax as I was. His pace was frantic and needy.

"Natsu, so close!" I managed to gasp between the powerful thrusts. A possessive growl emerged from his lips as he reached between us and grasped my member hard and set a pace that matched his thrusts.

"Come for me!." His growl resounded in my ear. I was flung of the edge and was hit with the full force of my climax. My inner walls clamped down on the Dragonslayer's surging member, dragging him into his own climax and his cum gushed inside of me.

In the midst of our orgasms the bonding magic activated. It felt like I had traded bodies with Natsu but in fact a small portion of my soul, my entire being, joined with Natsu's. In that split second I could feel what he was feeling. I could feel my own passage gripping down on his cock, that almost agonizing pleasure of climax. I became one with Natsu.

Almost as soon as it happened it was gone, leaving each of us gasping. I was complete. Natsu pulled out and collapsed next to me. With a content smile, I wormed my way into his warm arms, my own heat dissipating with the completion of the mating.

"Till death do us part," I whispered into his chest.

"Till death do us part," I heard him reply as I drifted ever closer to that embracing darkness. I was bonded to Natsu for life. _Hopefully I made the right choice._

**AN: Ok, so that was my first ever lemon. It probably sucks but hey, I'm not used to writing sex scenes. **


End file.
